El invierno perdido
by DeltA Connor
Summary: Tras la derrota del Rey Sombra, el resto de las energías purificadas por el corazón de cristal dan vida a un frío y solitario ser. Arctic Wind se embarca en una misión que lo ayudara a encontrar su propósito de vivir, para lograrlo, necesitara la ayuda de Twilight y sus amigas...
1. Viento Ártico

**Capítulo 1: Viento Ártico**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos, les traigo este mi primer fanfic sobre My Little Pony, espero que les guste<strong>

* * *

><p>El Rey Sombra regreso de su helada prisión en el norte, para apoderarse nuevamente del Imperio de Cristal, sin embargo, Twilight y sus amigas lograron recuperar el corazón de cristal que con su luz finalmente derrotó al Rey Sombra, para así salvar al Imperio y a su gente.<p>

Ha pasado poco más de un mes desde aquel evento, pero lo que nadie supo fue que al destruir al Rey Sombra su cuerno mágico fue purificado por la luz del corazón de cristal, con el tiempo, el cuerno fue cambiando de forma notablemente, pasó de ser de un cuerno en forma de curva a ser un cuerno largo y con la forma del resto de los unicornios, pero no solo eso, cuando el cuerno cambió, reunió la energía pura que había quedado tras el choque entre la magia negra y blanca, dándole vida a un nuevo ser

(sobresalto) –"donde… dónde estoy?" – se levantó de un montón de nieve – "quien soy yo?"

Un poni con un pelaje tan blanco como la nieve, cubierto con una armadura cristalina de color cian y azul marino, cascos grises, una melena y cola de color azul cielo y con una franja blanca a la mitad, con un cuerpo tan alto como el de un alicornio adulto

-"qué lugar es este?" – se preguntó el poni mientras miraba a sus alrededores – "que soy yo?"

De repente miró hacia su izquierda y observó que estaba el Imperio de Cristal

-"tengo muchas preguntas, tal vez ahí consiga las respuestas que busco" – el poni se fue galopando hacia el Imperio de Cristal

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó, avanzó por las calles de cristal, mirando detenidamente a sus alrededores, observó el palacio de cristal y se dirigió hacia allá<p>

-"ese lugar se ve importante y… también ellos dos" – el poni vio que en el balcón principal del palacio estaban Shining Armor y Cadence – "algo me dice que ellos dos me pueden ayudar"

Se acercó más al palacio pero como no podía subir desde ahí, entro sin ser visto y cuando encontró las escaleras no lo pensó dos veces y subió

-"no puedo pensar en un mejor lugar, que estar en este maravilloso imperio a tu lado Cadence" – Shining Armor

-"eso es muy tierno de tu parte, siempre has sido atento y lindo conmigo, has galopado detrás de mí a donde quiera que iba volando" – Cadence

-"y lo haré el resto de mi vida Cadence" – Shining Armor

Estaban por darse un pequeño beso cuando…

-"amm… responderían a mis preguntas?" – el poni llegó hasta donde estaban Shining Armor y Cadence

-"ah, hola! Por supuesto pero, como llegaste aquí?" preguntó Cadence – "es tu amigo Shiny?"

-"no, no lo conozco, parece un poni de cristal pero es diferente" – Shining Armor

-"poni de cristal? Qué es eso?" – preguntó el poni

-"ammm pues, los ponis de cristal son toda la gente que vive en este imperio" – Cadence

-"gente? Imperio? Qué son?" – nuevamente preguntó el extraño poni

-"amigo te sientes bien?" – Shining Armor

-"por supuesto que no está bien, solo míralo, está muy frío y delirando" – Cadence

-"frío? Delirando?" – pregunto por tercera vez el poni

-"lo ves?" – Cadence

-"tal vez estaba perdido en el ártico y sufrió amnesia por el frío" – Shining Armor

-"van a responder a mis preguntas!?" – el poni comenzó a desesperarse, lo que ocasionó que su magia se activara y originara una ventisca desde su melena

-"tranquilízate amigo" – Shining Armor lo encerró en un campo de fuerza pequeño pero la fuerza de la ventisca del poni extraño rompió la barrera

-"que es tranquilizarse!?" – el poni se desesperaba aun mas

Cadence se acercó a él y choco su cuerno con el del poni, para así poder hechizarlo para que se tranquilizara

-"…" – con el hechizo de Cadence el poni cayó paralizado al suelo

-"tiene un gran poder, nadie había atravesado mi campo de fuerza así de fácil" – Shining Armor

-"tal vez Twilight y sus amigas puedan ayudarlo" – Cadence

-"es buena idea, Twily sabrá cómo ayudar a este poni, pero no podemos abandonar el imperio" – Shining Armor

-"estará bien si lo enviamos solo en el tren?" – preguntó Cadence

-"hacia PonyVille? No sé si aguantará el largo viaje" – Shining Armor

-"yo creo que si, solo hay que darle las indicaciones" – Cadence se acercó al poni – "ammm tienes nombre?"

-"nombre?" – el poni se quedó pensando un momento

-"no tiene caso, tampoco sabe que es un nom…" – Shining Armor

-"mi nombre, es, Arctic Wind" – el poni de nombre Arctic Wind se levantó lentamente del suelo, pero mientras se levantaba, un pequeño destello en su costado hizo aparecer una Cutie Mark en forma de una ventisca

-"es… su Cutie Mark" – Cadence

-"con más razón debemos enviar a este poni a PonyVille" – Shining Armor – "escucha amigo, te enviaremos con alguien que responderá a todas tus preguntas, pero necesito que hagas lo que te diga"

-"de acuerdo" – Arctic Wind

* * *

><p>Cadence y Shining Armor, enviaron a Arctic Wind a PonyVille, durante el viaje el jamás se apartó de la ventanilla, se la pasó observando el paisaje<p>

-"que bello" – Arctic Wind volteó a ver a los demás pasajeros y vio que estaban abrigados – "que pasa con ustedes?"

-"no entiendo cómo es que no sientes el frío que hace aquí dentro, está helando!" – respondió un poni

-"frío? Ya había escuchado esa palabra, la doncella Cadence me dijo que tenía algo que ver con el clima" – Arctic Wind

-"y encima traes puesta una armadura hecha de hielo, que bárbaro" – el poni se pasó al otro vagón del tren

-"hielo?" – Arctic Wind volvió a mirar por la ventanilla

* * *

><p>Después de un largo viaje en tren, Arctic Wind llegó a la estación de PonyVille<p>

-"según Shining Armor, aquí es donde debo buscar a esa poni llamada Twilight" – Arctic Wind bajó del vagón, pero al bajar… – "eh? Que me pasa? Me siento extraño, me siento débil…"

El cuerpo de Arctic Wind comenzó a reducir su tamaño, llegando a ser un poni de tamaño normal y finalmente un potrillo

-"pero qué?" – el cuerpo de Arctic Wind no solo había cambiado, sino que su Cutie Mark también había sufrido cambios, en vez de una poderosa ventisca no era más que un trio de copos de nieve – "pero qué es lo que me pasó?"

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) hasta la próxima actualización<strong>


	2. El primer día de clases

**Capítulo 2: El primer día de clases**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí el segundo cap de mi fanfic :) espero les guste<strong>

* * *

><p>Arctic Wind había llegado a PonyVille, sin embargo al bajar del tren su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir un cambio muy grande, pasó de tener un cuerpo alto y fornido a un cuerpo de poni normal, quedando finalmente como un potrillo, su Cutie Mark había cambiado también, la pesada armadura que tenia se había deformado a una pequeña insignia en su pecho en forma de copo de nieve<p>

-"pero qué fue lo que me pasó?" – Arctic se miraba a sí mismo – "me siento bastante cansado"

Arctic se molestó por lo que le había pasado, su enojo causó que saliera un pequeño rayo de magia de su cuerno, su magia golpeó a un barril lleno de agua y este se congeló

-"eh? Y ahora que hice?" – Arctic se acercó al barril congelado, cuando lo revisó notó que el agua que contenía no se había congelado totalmente, tenía partes de escarcha sin embargo – "(por qué de pronto siento la necesidad de beber eso?)"

Arctic sin pensarlo más, comenzó a beber el agua fría del barril hasta casi acabársela

-"ahhh… eso me hizo sentí mejor" – de repente el cuerpo de Arctic se rodeó de una pequeña aura verde y su cuerpo creció de nuevo, pero solo hasta el tamaño de un poni normal, su Cutie Mark era ahora una mancha negra en forma de cielo nocturno y arriba una estrella polar – "perfecto, al menos así podre buscar a esa tal Twilight Sparkle"

Luego de esto, Arctic continuó su búsqueda en PonyVille

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Twilight y sus amigas disfrutaban de un día de campo<p>

-"ay no, por favor díganme que no volví a olvidar los platos!" – Rarity buscaba unos platos en su canasta

-"que bello día, fue una buena idea venir de día de campo no creen chicas?" – preguntó Twilight a las demás

-"no puede ser! Los volví a olvidar, de todo lo malo, esto es la peor cosa posible…" – Rarity se disponía a usar su magia

-"Rarity!" – dijeron las demás

-"está bien está bien, no traeré mi sillón de nuevo" – Rarity sonrió y luego sacó la comida que había traído

-"esta vez yo traje los pastelillos" – Spike puso en el mantel una caja con pastelillos – "ya que la vez pasada, alguien les quito casi todo el merengue"

-"hahaha" – Twilight se rio avergonzada

-"también me aseguré de traer unas cuantas gemas para Spike" – Rarity sacó de su canasta una bolsita con pequeñas gemas

-"…" – Spike miraba la bolsa como si estuviera hipnotizado – "todo eso es para mí?"

-"por supuesto que si Spikey Wikey" – Rarity le entregó la bolsita con gemas a Spike

-"muchas gracias Rarity!" – Spike tomó la bolsita y empezó a saborearse las gemas

-"ufff es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando, todo esto de ser princesa es muy cansado" – Twilight

-"si pero lo estás haciendo bien Twilight" – Apple Jack

-"aunque no veo la hora de que nos lleves a ese mundo al que fuiste" – Rainbow Dash

-"es un mundo increíble pero no creo que ustedes aguanten caminar sobre dos piernas" – Spike comiendo gemas – "así como yo no soportaría volver a tener pulgas"

-"hahahah" – todas las chicas comenzaron a reírse

Las chicas y Spike disfrutaban de su día de campo

* * *

><p>Mientras que en PonyVille Arctic Wind buscaba a Twilight<p>

-"Twilight Twilight Twilight Twilight… me dijeron que buscara a una Twilight pero… no sé qué es una Twilight" – Arctic Wind caminaba lentamente por las calles de PonyVille cuando de pronto se sintió débil de nuevo y cayó al suelo – "no… otra vez no… no me gusta ser pequeño…"

Arctic Wind vio un charco de agua frente a él y lo congeló, se arrastró con sus últimas fuerzas y bebió el agua helada para recuperar fuerzas

-"uff… necesito encontrar Twilight para que responda a mis preguntas y me diga como volver a ser grande" – Arctic Wind se levantó y continuó su búsqueda rápidamente – "Twilight!"

De repente se topó con un poni que escuchó lo que decía

-"Twilight? Si estás buscando a Twilight está en las afueras de PonyVille con sus amigas" – dijo el poni

-"amigas?" – Arctic Wind

-"si sus amigas, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y creo que su dragón mascota" – el poni se acercó más a Arctic

-"amigas!? Dash… Apple…!?" – Arctic solo conseguía más dudas en vez de respuestas, así que se fue rápido

-"pero que poni tan extraño" – el poni continuó su camino

-"ufff… otra vez me siento débil" – Arctic se echó al suelo y volteó a ver al cielo – "de ahí viene el cansancio… debo esconderme…"

Arctic se echó a correr para ocultarse del sol, mientras corría, su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar otra vez

-"no! Ahora no!" – Arctic corría desesperado, hasta que vio la escuela de PonyVille – "ese lugar parece bueno para ocultarme!"

Arctic corría desesperadamente, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de la escuela, se aventó para no perder más tiempo, pero mientras se lanzaba, su cuerpo se hizo pequeño otra vez

-"rayos!" – Arctic se levantó, pero al levantarse se dio cuenta de que había entrado a mitad de la clase de Cheerilee

-"hola pequeño, llegas un poco tarde a clases" – Cheerilee

-"clases?" – preguntó Arctic, de repente volteo a ver a los demás potrillos y potrancas – "son, como yo"

-"por supuesto, a tu edad es cuando recibes educación pequeño" – Cheerilee

-"edu…?" – Arctic no entendía a qué se refería Cheerilee

-"disculpa, estas bien? Parece que te cuesta hablar" – Cheerilee

-"puedo hablar bien, pero no entiendo muchas de tus palabras" – Arctic Wind

-"mmmm quizá eres nuevo aquí, no importa, te enseñare todo lo que necesites saber, pero debo anotarte en mi lista" – Cheerilee fue hacia su escritorio

-"lista? Saber… enséñame" – Arctic

-"cuál es tu nombre pequeño?" – preguntó Cheerilee

-"mi nombre?" – Arctic

-"si… sabes lo que es un nombre verdad?" – Cheerilee

-"me llamo Arctic Wind" – Arctic miró a todos con curiosidad

-"pfff… parece que más bien es Arctic Bobo jajaja" – Diamond Tiara se burlaba del comportamiento de Arctic

-"oye no lo molestes! No está bien tratar mal a un extranjero" – Apple Bloom

-"si, no tienes derecho a meterte en la vida de los demás!" – Scootaloo

-"ammm… si, no lo molestes!" – Sweetie Belle

-"ash, lo que digan crussaders" – Diamond Tiara

-"basta de discusiones, Arctic por favor toma un asiento" – Cheerilee

-"tomar? Asiento?" – Arctic

-"jajajaja" – Diamond Tiara se burlaba

-"oye, aquí hay un asiento!" – Apple Bloom llamó a Arctic

-"me hará crecer?" – preguntó Arctic, lo que hizo reír casi a todos

Arctic se sentó y entonces continuó la clase

-"muy bien, antes de continuar, quisiéramos conocerte mas Arctic, cuéntanos, de dónde vienes?" – preguntó Cheerilee

-"venir? Ammm, Cadence y Shining Armor dijeron que era el Imperio de Cristal

-"el imperio de cristal!?" – Apple Bloom se emocionó

-"vienes del imperio de cristal!?" – Sweetie Belle también se emocionó al igual que todo el grupo

-"un momento, él no es del imperio de cristal, eso es fácil saberlo porque no es un pony de cristal, es un unicornio" – Diamond Tiara

-"tal vez sea hijo de la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor" – Scootaloo

-"es posible?" – Sweetie Belle – "no debería tener alas como la princesa?"

-"hijo?" – preguntó Arctic

-"alto niños, lo van a confundir más" – Cheerilee – "Arctic te enseñare todo lo que tienes que saber, vamos niños ustedes también lo ayudaran"

Cheerilee y los demás potros le enseñaron todo el día a Arctic lo que no entendía

* * *

><p>Cuando terminó el día de clases, Arctic ya sabía muchas cosas, entendía casi todas las palabras y podía hablar sin preguntar por lo que decían<p>

-"gracias por enseñarme todo, ahora entiendo más cosas" – Arctic

-"no hay de que pequeño, puedes venir siempre que quieras" – Cheerilee – "bueno niños, es hora de que regresen a sus casas, nos vemos mañana"

Todos salieron. pero cuando Arctic iba a poner un casco fuera de la escuela se hizo para atrás

-"pasa algo malo?" – preguntó Apple Bloom

-"el sol me hace daño, no puedo salir, me quema" – Arctic

-"jajaja es normal porque hoy es un día caluroso, ven no te preocupes, no pasara nada malo" – Apple Bloom extendió uno de sus cascos a Arctic Wind para que saliera

-"está bien, saldré" – Arctic salió al sol sin sufrir tanto calor – "hey ya no me cansa tanto"

-"por cierto, como conseguiste tu Cutie Mark?" – pregunto Scootaloo

-"Cutie…? Ah te refieres a la imagen en mi costado, cuando visité a la Princesa Cadence y a Shining Armor, hubo un pequeño destello y entonces apareció, pero…" – Arctic

-"pero?" – preguntaron las tres Crussaders

-"no la recuerdo así, era más grande entonces, pero al llegar aquí cambié" – Arctic – "y mi Cutie Mark también cambió"

-"cambiaste?" – Apple Bloom

-"si, realmente soy más grande, pero el sol me hizo pequeño, si bebo agua helada me hago grande pero por muy poco tiempo" – Arctic Wind

Las tres Crussaders se quedaron en silencio un momento

-"jajaja me gustaría ver eso" – Scootaloo

-"si jajaja sería bueno" – Apple Bloom

-"me hacen pensar que no me creen" – Arctic Wind se acercó a un bebedero y congeló el agua que tenía dentro

-"pero que haces?" – preguntó Apple Bloom

-"ya lo veras" – Arctic comenzó a beber el agua que había dentro y, tal como había dicho, su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar

-"ahhhh! No mentías" – las tres Crussaders se impresionaron al ver esto

-"ya… casi… ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" – Arctic creció hasta ser un pony de tamaño normal

-"pero, quien eres!?" – preguntó Apple Bloom

-"soy un pony de raza unicornio, como ustedes me dijeron" – Arctic Wind comenzó a hacerse pequeño otra vez

-"si pero nosotros no podemos cambiar de esa forma!" – Sweetie Belle

-"es lo único que no me dijeron, por eso vine aquí, Cadence dijo que buscara a Twilight Sparkle para que resolviera todas mis preguntas, pero desde que llegué no la encuentro y solo me escondo del sol" – Arctic regresó a ser un potro

Las Crussaders se miraron entre sí

-"nosotras la conocemos" – Scootaloo

-"siii te llevaremos con ella" – Sweetie Belle

-"es amiga de nuestras hermanas!" – Apple Bloom

-"eso me encantaría" – Arctic Wind

-"muy bien, vamos, se dónde encontrarla" – Apple Bloom

-"estupendo!" – Arctic Wind se fue junto con las tres Crussaders a buscar a Twilight

Lo que él no sabía era que las respuestas que estaba por conseguir, serían más sorprendentes de lo que imaginaba

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) si les gustó dejen review, nos vemos a la proxima!<strong>


	3. Brecha entre dos vidas

**Capítulo 3: Brecha entre dos vidas**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) aquí el capítulo 3 de este fanfic, espero les guste :D<strong>

* * *

><p>Arctic y las Crussaders se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Twilight y sus amigas, pero el sol no tardaba en llegar al ocaso y el tiempo de Arctic como potro estaba por acabar<p>

-"oigan no creo que ella este por aquí" – Arctic

-"por qué lo dices?" – Sweetie Belle

-"pasé por aquí pero no la encontré" – Arctic

-"la has visto antes?" – Apple Bloom

-"amm no" – Arctic

-"eso lo explica, no la encontraste porque no la conoces" – Apple Bloom

-"tal vez la viste pero no sabías que era ella" – Scootaloo

Las Crussaders comenzaron a reír

-"parece un recién nacido" – Apple Bloom

-"si es verdad" – Sweetie Belle

-"pues si lo vemos de esta manera, si soy un recién nacido, ya que tengo solo unas horas de haber despertado" – Arctic

-"pero qué tal si tienes más tiempo aquí? No recuerdas algo más antes de que despertaras?" – Scootaloo

-"mmmm…" – Arctic cerró sus ojos – "nop, no recuerdo nada más"

-"vamos, debe haber algo más" – Apple Bloom

-"siii inténtalo!" – Sweetie Belle

-"mmmmm…" – Arctic cerró nuevamente sus ojos y…

_-"ahhh… mis esclavos de cristal… hahahahahahahaha…" – voz maligna_

-"wow!" – Arctic se sobresaltó

-"y que pasó?" – Apple Bloom

-"dinos que fue lo que viste" – Scootaloo

-"escuché una voz tenebrosa y vi al Imperio de Cristal de color negro, también vi a muchos ponys de cristal con apariencia decaída y… chicas, no me pidan hacer eso de nuevo" – Arctic siguió caminando

-"o….k…." – Sweetie Belle

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a las afueras de PonyVille, ahí se encontraban las chicas y Spike

-"hermana!" – gritaron Apple Bloom y Sweetie Belle

-"ammm… Rainbow Dash?" – Scootaloo

-"hooola hermanita, como te fue el día de hoy?" – Apple Jack

-"bien, fue un día genial" – Apple Bloom

-"y como te fue a ti Sweetie?" – Rarity

-"muy bien hermana!" – Sweetie Belle

-"a ti te fue bien supongo, o no pequeña atleta?" – Rainbow Dash

-"eso ni se pregunta Rainbow Dash" – Scootaloo

-"oigan, quien es su amigo?" – Twilight

-"cielos lo olvidé, Arctic ella es…" – Apple Bloom

-"Twilight?" – Arctic

-"si! Es ella" – Apple Bloom

-"hola pequeño, que te trae por aquí?" – Twilight

-"la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor me dijeron que tu podías ayudarme a encontrar respuestas" – Arctic

-"wow has viajado mucho pequeño, y dime, qué tipo de respuestas estas buscando?" – Twilight

-"qué clase de pony soy?" – Arctic se sentó

-"pues eres un unicornio" – Twilight

-"si pero los unicornios no crecen de repente" – Sweetie Belle – "al menos yo no puedo crecer tan rápido"

-"crecer rápido?" – Twilight

-"si, cuando mi cuerpo está en contacto con el frío es cuando crece" – Arctic

El ocaso llegó y la noche estaba a punto de caer

-"hahahaha pero eso es imposible pequeño, el crecimiento llega poco a poco" – Twilight

-"no Twilight, es verdad lo que dice" – Apple Bloom

-"siii nosotras lo vimos" – Scootaloo

-"lo siento niñas pero es científicamente imposible que eso pase" – Twilight

-"creo que Cadence estaba equivocada, tú no puedes ayudarme" – Arctic se levantó

-"es que lo que dicen es imposible" – Twilight

-"la noche está a punto de caer, la noche es fría cierto?" – Arctic miró hacia el sol que se ocultaba – "solo espera y veras"

-"absorberás el frío de la noche?" – Twilight en tono burlón

-"permíteme borrar esa sonrisa burlona al decir que, si! absorberé el frío de la noche" – Arctic

-"por favor Twilight, deja que nos demuestre lo que sucede" – Apple Jack

-"Twilight recuerda lo que pasó en el pantano Froggy Bottom y el pinkie sentido de Pinkie Pie" – Spike

-"siii Spike tiene razón! Recuerda lo que predijo mi pinkie sentido!" – Pinkie Pie

-"la noche está por caer…" – Arctic cerró sus ojos

-"ok ok está bien, recuerdo la lección, no negare que existe algo que no entiendo" – Twilight

Y en ese momento…

-"llego la noche, siento como el frío comienza a llegar" – Arctic se estiró, pasaron unos segundos y no se transformaba

-"y bien?" – Twilight

-"ammm… creo que solo funciona con el agua fría" – Apple Bloom

-"no, espera" – Scootaloo

Arctic comenzó a brillar y creció hasta ser un pony de tamaño normal

-"oh… ya veo… eso es… nuevo" – Twilight

-"entonces puedes ayudarme?" – Arctic

-"no lo sé! Jamás había visto algo así! no puede ser creí que había estudiado todo sobre Equestria!" – Twilight se alteró

-"Twily cariño, relájate, no seas tan exagerada" – Rarity

Todos se le quedaron viendo a Rarity

-"qué?" – Rarity – "ok, ese es mi papel, pero debes calmarte Twilight"

-"Rarity tiene razón, este chico vino hasta aquí por tu ayuda y debes concentrarte" – Apple Jack

-"tienen razón amigas, me calmaré" – Twilight – "entonces, Arctic? Empecemos por saber de dónde vienes"

-"del polo norte, cerca del Imperio de Cristal" – Arctic

-"oh no! Tampoco sabía de alguna población cercana al imperio!" – Twilight comenzó a alterarse de nuevo pero pronto de calmó – "uff… y como se llama el lugar?"

-"no es ninguna población, desperté sobre la nieve y luego fui al imperio, ahí encontré a la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor, creo que hice un pequeño disturbio y la princesa me hechizó para relajarme, poco después apareció mi Cutie Mark y luego me mandaron aquí, pero al bajar de ese tren me hice pequeño" – Arctic

-"a..ja…" – Twilight se quedó como pasmada – "pero no lo entiendo, de dónde vienes tú? En dónde naciste?"

-"tratamos de hacer que recordara más que el polo norte pero…" – Apple Bloom

-"diles lo que viste Arctic" – Sweetie Belle

-"intenté recordar más allá de la nieve, pero solo escuché una voz que decía mis esclavos de cristal y vi al imperio de cristal de color negro, los ponys de cristal estaban sujetos a un arnés unido a una carreta llena de cristal negro" – Arctic

-"suena como el reinado del Rey Sombra" – Twilight – "leí la historia completa, pero no recuerdo que mencionara a un pony que pudiera cambiar su tamaño con el frío"

-"habrá algo que no hayas leído?" – Spike

-"algún otro libro? un pergamino?" – Apple Jack

-"y si buscas de nuevo en los archivos secretos de Canterlot?" – Pinkie Pie – "si vas, puedo acompañarte otra vez? Es muy divertido entrar por las ventanas!"

-"Pinkie me has dado una idea" – Twilight

-"nos colaremos de nuevo vestidos con mallas?" – Pinkie Pie

-"nop" – Twilight – "Spike, toma nota"

-"enviaras una carta a la princesa Celestia ahora?" – Spike

-"le pediré una audiencia con Arctic a la princesa" – Twilight

-"crees que ella sepa ayudar en esto?" – Apple Jack

-"ella es la gobernante de toda Equestria, seguro que sabe algo" – Twilight

-"muy bien, qué quieres que escriba?" – Spike

-"ammm… querida princesa Celestia, notarás que esta no es una carta sobre mi aprendizaje de la amistad, un pony muy diferente al resto de nosotros ha aparecido en PonyVille y no hay nada acerca de él en la biblioteca ni en el palacio de la amistad, necesitamos de su ayuda y su conocimiento, ojala pueda recibirnos en Canterlot, su leal alumna Twilight Sparkle" – Twilight

-"y… listo!" – Spike

-"ahora envíala Spike" – Twilight

Spike usó su aliento de dragón para enviar el pergamino

-"ojala responda pronto" – Twilight

No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando un destello que parecía un pequeño sol apareciera sobre Twilight y los demás

-"el sol!" – Arctic se ocultó bajo una banca para que el destello no lo hiciera pequeño

-"un pony extraño?" – Celestia

-"wow, eso fue rápido" – Twilight

-"vine lo más pronto posible porque sentí una nueva presencia poderosa en Equestria, y cuando mencionaste a un pony diferente… dónde está?" – Celestia

-"amm… creo que se ocultó bajo esa banca" – Sweetie Belle

Arctic comenzó a salir de la banca, pero al ser de noche su silueta asemejaba a otro pony…

-"sal pequeño, quiero verte" – Celestia

Arctic salió por completo y pero al verlo Celestia…

-"el Rey Sombra!" – Celestia se alarmó

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) si es así dejenme su review, hasta la proxima :D<strong>


	4. Una mirada al pasado

**Capítulo 4: Una mirada al pasado**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola mis lectores :) primero que nada muchas gracias por seguirme en esta historia, me alegra que a muchos de ustedes les gustara, esta vez les traigo un capítulo un poco largo, espero que les guste :D<strong>

* * *

><p>-"el Rey Sombra!" – Celestia se alarmó – "todos detrás de mí! Ahora!"<p>

-"el rey sombra!?" – todos se sorprendieron

-"sombra?" – al escuchar eso Arctic comenzó a recordar algo

* * *

><p><em>-"más rápido mis esclavos de cristal… hahahaha" – risa y voz malignas<em>

_-"si rey sombra…" – voz tímida_

_-"hahahahaha…" – la risa maligna se ahogaba entre una neblina oscura_

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>"wow! Pasó de nuevo" – Arctic se acercó al grupo

-"atrás sombra!" – Celestia comenzó a cargar un rayo de magia

-"no! Princesa Celestia! Alto!" – Twilight trataba de advertir a Celestia

-"auch! Oye esa luz me quema!" – Arctic se debilitaba por la luz del rayo que Celestia estaba cargando, en ese momento su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar lentamente

-"adiós sombra!" – Celestia lanzó el rayo de magia contra Arctic

-"oh no!" – todos se quedaron en shock al ver como el rayo de Celestia se dirigía hacia Arctic

-"…" – Arctic veía al rayo acercarse lentamente hacia él, si lo recibía sería destruido

Pero en ese momento se empezó a conjurar una especie de luz azul en forma de espiral alrededor de Arctic, que absorbió el rayo de Celestia y usó su energía para transformar nuevamente a Arctic, pero esta vez a su forma más grande, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de color azul cian y de la joya que tenía en su pecho creció una armadura

-"amenaza…" – Arctic comenzó a cargar un rayo de color azul y lo lanzó contra Celestia

-"cuidado!" – Celestia usó su magia para poner a salvo a todos – "quieres pelear? Bien! No dejaré que tomes PonyVille!"

Celestia se elevó y comenzó a cargar otro rayo, mientras que Arctic cargaba otro

-"fuera de aquí!" – Celestia lanzó su rayo contra Arctic

-"amenaza…" – Arctic lanzó un rayo que impactó contra el de Celestia

-"princesa Celestia! Tiene que detenerse!" – Twilight se elevó con Celestia para convencerla de que no era el rey sombra

-"cuidado!" – Celestia hizo a Twilight a un lado para protegerla de unos trozos de hielo en forma de dardos que había lanzado Arctic

-"amenaza…" – Arctic se envolvió en un aura de color azul que le permitió elevarse a la altura de Celestia

-"esta… levitando?" – se preguntó Twilight

-"princesa Twilight atrás! Tu deber es poner a salvo a todos!" – Celestia se lanzó contra Arctic

-"no princesa!" – Twilight

-"amenaza!" – Arctic se envolvió en una ventisca y luego lanzó un rayo más pequeño que congeló a Celestia

Celestia quedó congelada y luego cayó al suelo, mientras que Arctic bajaba lentamente y se hacía pequeño otra vez, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y su armadura desapareció

-"princesa Celestia!" – todos fueron a verla, pero se encontraba totalmente congelada

-"que pasó…?" – Arctic se sobaba la cabeza, parecía no recordar nada de lo que había pasado

-"princesa Celestia! Puede escucharme?" – Twilight trataba de despertar a Celestia

-"que le pasó?" – preguntó Arctic

-"bueno ella dijo que era sombra así que te lanzó un rayo para defendernos pero tu hiciste waaaaooooooo y te transformaste en un pony igual de grande que ella y luego le lanzaste un rayo también luego ella te lanzó otro rayo y tu también le lanzaste otro rayo y luego…" – Pinkie Pie fue interrumpida

-"Pinkie!" – gritaron todos

-"oh si y luego la congelaste y cayó al suelo" – Pinkie se regresó dando brinquitos

-"oh… lo lamento" – Arctic bajó las orejas y la cabeza

-"Twilight tienes algún hechizo para descongelar a la princesa?" – preguntó Apple Jack

-"ya intenté todo lo que sé pero nada funciona" – Twilight

-"esta fría?" – preguntó Arctic

-"obvio tontito sino no estaría congelada" – Pinkie Pie daba brinquitos alrededor de Arctic

-"entonces puedo descongelarla" – Arctic se acercó a la princesa Celestia y desde su joya comenzó a absorber el frío del hielo

El hielo al perder frío comenzó a derretirse, dejando libre a la princesa Celestia

-"ahh…" – Celestia se levantaba lentamente

-"princesa se encuentra bien?" – preguntaron Twilight y los demás

-"estoy bien queridos súbditos" – Celestia extendió sus alas como es costumbre – "y he visto que no eres el rey sombra, gracias por liberarme"

-"y yo lamento haberte congelado, aunque la verdad no recuerdo que es lo que pasó, solo recuerdo que mi vista se nubló de color negro y que un poder recorría mi cuerpo" – Arctic miró su casco derecho

-"que sucede aquí hermana?" – la princesa Luna venia llegando, pero al ver a Arctic – "es el rey som…!"

Celestia la inmovilizó antes de que atacara

-"tranquila hermana, él no es el rey sombra" – Celestia liberó a Luna

-"pero puedo sentir su energía dentro de él" – Luna

-"yo también percibo algo extraño en él" – Twilight

-"y yo percibo una fiesta para celebrar la llegada de un nuevo pony" – Pinkie Pie se asomaba con cara de espía

-"Pinkie Pie la realeza está resolviendo un misterio de Equestria, no es momento para fiestas" – Rarity

-"estoy segura de que una fiesta nos vendrá bien ahora" – Celestia

-"siiiiii!" – Pinkie Pie se fue rápidamente a Sugarcube Corner a preparar la fiesta

-"pero princesa" – Twilight

-"Luna hermana, ve por Cadence al imperio de cristal" – Celestia

Luna asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue rápidamente

-"y tu princesa Twilight, necesito que vayas por Zecora" – Celestia

-"Zecora?" – Twilight se quedó pensando un momento – "oh si! ella también nos puede ayudar"

-"espera Twilight, antes de ir, tengo que llevar a mi hermanita a casa, ya es noche y el bosque Everfree es muy peligroso" – Apple Jack puso su casco izquierdo sobre Apple Bloom

-"y yo tengo que llevar a Sweetie Belle a casa también" – Rarity abrazó a su hermana

Scootaloo volteó a ver a Rainbow Dash con cara tierna

-"bah! Tu y yo podemos ir al bosque Everfree sin problemas" – Rainbow Dash

-"este… si! y más porque no le tenemos miedo…" – Scootaloo

-"no se preocupen chicas, ustedes lleven a las pequeñas a casa, Fluttershy, Spike y yo iremos por Zecora" – Twilight

-"ammm… está bien…" – Fluttershy se asustó

-"bueno, puedes ir a ayudar a Pinkie Pie entonces" – Twilight

-"gracias gracias gracias!" – Fluttershy agradeció y se fue a Sugarcube Corner

-"muy bien, vámonos Spike" – Twilight

-"te sigo Twilight!" – Spike se subió al lomo de Twilight y se fueron volando, mientras que las demás se fueron a sus casas con las pequeñas potrancas

-"ammmm… y que pasó aquí? Creo que soy el único que se siente fuera de lugar" – Arctic

Celestia se rio tiernamente

-"dentro de poco llegarán todas las princesas y una cebra que sabe mucho de magia, apuesto a que no recuerdas nada más que el día de hoy" – Celestia

-"es verdad, no recuerdo mucho pero, cuando dijiste la palabra sombra y cuando las niñas me pidieron recordar, tuve visiones y escuché una voz maligna" – Arctic

-"discúlpame por haberte atacado, a distancia tu silueta parecía a la de un unicornio maligno, era un pony con un corazón tan oscuro como su magia, ese era el Rey Sombra" – Celestia

-"todo esto es muy confuso" – Arctic puso un casco en su cabeza

-"acompáñame, vamos a la fiesta" – Celestia comenzó a caminar – "no quiero que mis súbditos se alboroten antes de la fiesta"

Celestia hizo un hechizo que la transformó en una pony normal

-"tú deberías hacer lo mismo, no querrás que te vean así" – Celestia

-"verme cómo?" – Arctic caminó hacia una fuente que estaba cerca de ahí y vio su reflejo – "oh"

Aún seguía con un cuerpo grande pero sin su armadura

-"pero no sé cómo cambiarme de…" – Arctic no había terminado de hablar cuando Celestia le lanzó el hechizo para transformarlo en un pony diferente

-"estás listo, vamos" – Celestia continuó caminando

Arctic la siguió hasta Sugarcube Corner, donde Pinkie Pie había organizado una fiesta para recibir a Arctic Wind

* * *

><p>La fiesta comenzó y todos comenzaron a celebrar, había muchos Cup Cakes que Pinkie Pie había hecho de última hora<p>

-"ja! Me encanta está cosa!" – Arctic comía desesperadamente los Cup Cakes – "están deliciosos! Y este líquido al que llaman ponche! Es sabroso!"

-"amm… creo que él jamás había comido cup cakes" – Fluttershy

-"te puedo asegurar que él no ha comido nada" – Celestia

-"no había comido nada desde que llegó?" – Fluttershy

-"yo diría desde que nació" – Celestia

-"no ha comido desde que nació!?" – Fluttershy se preocupó

-"eso es porque el acaba de aparecer y es como si fuera un recién nacido" – Celestia

-"oh entiendo" – Fluttershy

-"si es un recién nacido y nació el día de hoy, significa que hoy cumple 0 años de edad?" – Pinkie Pie daba brinquitos

-"mmmm?" – exclamaron Fluttershy y Celestia, luego se le quedaron viendo a Arctic

Más tarde llegaron Zecora y Twilight, pero como la fiesta continuaba no hablaron del tema para no alterar a los demás ponys

* * *

><p>Finalmente la fiesta terminó y Arctic quedó tirado en el suelo, lleno por comer demasiados cup cakes y beber demasiado ponche, a los pocos minutos llegaron Luna y Cadence igualmente disfrazadas para no llamar mucho la atención<p>

-"terminó la fiesta?" – preguntó Luna

-"Pinkie Pie, se han ido los últimos invitados?" – preguntó Celestia

-"todos menos ustedes y yo y por supuesto… Gummy!" – Pinkie Pie sacó a su mascota

-"entonces podemos salir" – Celestia y las demás princesas regresaron a su forma normal

-"me alegra ver que llegó bien a PonyVille" – Cadence se acercó a Arctic – "él es la emergencia?"

-"no es una emergencia, sino algo importante que toda la realeza noble de Equestria debe saber" – Celestia

-"estas segura que no es el rey sombra?" – Luna se acercó – "puedo sentir la misma energía que me corrompió hace mil años"

-"yo también siento la misma energía que sentí cuando volvió al imperio de cristal, es raro que no la haya sentido cuando fue al castillo esta mañana" – Cadence revisaba a Arctic

-"ah…" – Arctic se movía dormido y de repente le dio un espasmo – "ponche!"

Pero se volvió a quedar dormido

-"creo que le gustó mucho tu ponche Pinkie Pie" – Fluttershy

-"así parece" – Twilight

-"volviendo al tema, este pony tiene la energía del rey sombra, es casi como si fueran la misma persona pero su magia ha sido purificada y es igualmente poderosa" – Celestia

-"pero cómo es esto posible? De donde salió este pony?" – Twilight

-"por eso solicité la presencia de Zecora, ella podría darnos un indicio del origen de Arctic" – Celestia

-"primero lo tengo que revisar, para pistas y respuestas poder hallar" – Zecora se acercó a Arctic y lo revisó cuidadosamente – "este pony un cuerpo frío posee, el polo norte su origen puede ser"

-"el polo norte?" – Twilight

-"es posible, la primera vez que lo vi fue en el imperio de cristal, además fue ahí donde vencimos al rey sombra" – Cadence

-"eso resuelve una parte del misterio, pero como habrá surgido?" – Celestia

-"creo que debemos despertarlo para hacer que nos cuente lo que pasó" – Luna

-"él no recuerda nada, eso lo sé por la forma en que actúa" – Celestia

-"es como un bebé!" – Pinkie Pie dio un brinquito

-"Pinkie!" – Twilight regañó a Pinkie Pie

-"si lo vemos de este modo sí, es como si fuera un bebé" – Celestia

-"tengo una idea hermana" – Luna – "él está dormido cierto?"

-"parece que sí, intentarás meterte a sus sueños?" – Celestia

-"eso haré" – Luna hizo brillar sus ojos y tocó la cabeza de Arctic con su cuerno

-"princesa Luna puedes ver algo?" – Twilight

-"es muy difícil… tengo algo!" – Luna se quedó inmóvil un momento

* * *

><p><em>-"poooonnnnncheeeeee!" – Arctic galopaba en un mundo extraño con cascadas y lagos de ponche de frutas<em>

* * *

><p>Luna reaccionó<p>

-"y bien?" – Celestia

-"creo que le gustó demasiado el ponche de frutas, veré si hay algo en lo más profundo de su ser…" – Luna se concentró y entró de nuevo a la mente de Arctic

* * *

><p><em>-"cristales!" – rey sombra<em>

_-"por favor tenga piedad… déjenos descansar un momento…" – ponys de cristal_

_-"más rápido esclavos! Hahahahahaha…" – rey sombra_

* * *

><p>En ese momento Luna reaccionó<p>

-"oh…" – Luna se hizo para atrás

-"que viste hermana?" – preguntó Celestia

-"solo pude ver fragmentos del reinado sobre el imperio de cristal, no hay más" – Luna

-"princesa Celestia y si usamos la pócima que me dio Zecora para ver el pasado? Funcionaría con Arctic?" – Twilight

-"el que la pócima ha de beber solo un pasado ajeno podrá ver" – Zecora

-"entonces no funcionará con Arctic" – Twilight

-"no pero contigo si princesa Twilight" – Celestia

-"es cierto, iré por ella!" – Twilight se teletransportó a la biblioteca y regresó rápidamente con la pócima de Zecora – "muy bien… aquí voy"

Twilight bebió de la pócima y comenzó a hacer efecto…

* * *

><p><em>-"me habrán encerrado… pero mi oscuridad se hará presente en toda Equestria hahahahaha" – rey sombra mirando a Luna – "mi legado se cumplirá hahahahahahahahahaha…"<em>

_-"despídete sombra!" – Celestia y Luna encerraban al rey sombra en una prisión bajo el hielo_

_La prisión fue cerrada y finalmente las princesas hicieron crecer una montaña sobre ella, para que nadie pudiera liberar al rey sombra_

_-"ha terminado hermana…" – Luna se veía agotada_

_-"estas bien?" – Celesta – "ese rayo que recibiste del rey sombra debió debilitarte mucho"_

_-"estoy bien, vayamos a…" – Luna se quedó viendo el imperio de cristal_

_-"que pasa?" – Celestia también volteó a ver al imperio_

_Las dos princesas observaban como el imperio se encerraba en un domo de energía para luego desaparecer_

_-"no…" – Luna cayó al suelo – "hemos perdido… perdimos el imperio de cristal…"_

_-"actuamos demasiado tarde…" – Celestia_

_Luna se molestó por eso y sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar a un color verde mientras que sus pupilas se hacían estrechas_

* * *

><p>En ese momento el efecto terminó<p>

-"Twilight? Te encuentras bien?" – Spike

-"ammm si, por qué?" – Twilight

-"te veías algo sorprendida y preocupada" – Celestia

-"viste algo de utilidad?" – preguntó Luna

-"no mucho, solo vi la batalla del imperio de cristal, el momento en que ustedes encerraron a sombra en una prisión bajo una montaña" – Twilight

-"debes beber otro poco de la pócima, concéntrate en lo que quieres ver y la pócima hará el resto" – Celestia

Twilight bebió más pócima y nuevamente comenzó a hacer efecto

* * *

><p><em>-"oigan! Aquí arriba!" – Spike<em>

_-"Spike?" – Rarity_

_-"tengo el corazón de cristal!" – Spike_

_-"ahhh… eso es mío!" – Rey sombra_

_El rey sombra se lanzó bajo tierra en forma de cristales y niebla oscura para tomar el corazón de cristal, haciendo que el suelo temblara y que Spike cayera de la torre de cristal, pero Shining Armor despertó a Cadence, que al ver el corazón de cristal este empezó a brillar, la luz del corazón devolvió al rey sombra a su forma normal y luego Cadence rescató a Spike_

_-"miren! La princesa de cristal!" – ponys de cristal_

_-"el corazón de cristal ha regresado… usen su luz y amor internos para asegurar que el rey sombra no regrese…" – Cadence puso el corazón de cristal en la base de la torre_

_Los ponys de cristal hicieron brillar al corazón y los caminos del imperio_

_-"que!? No! no! alto!" rey sombra_

_El brillo se conjuró en un poderoso resplandor que convirtió a todos en ponys de cristal y que destruyó los cristales oscuros_

_-"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" – el rey sombra recibió la luz del corazón y fue destruido, pero no todo_

_La energía tocó el cuerno del rey sombra que salió volando fuera del imperio_

* * *

><p>El efecto de la pócima terminó<p>

-"wow! Creo que tengo algo, necesito otro poco!" – Twilight

-"solo queda un poco" – Spike

-"será suficiente!" – Twilight bebió la pócima que quedaba

* * *

><p><em>El cuerno que salió volando cayó no muy lejos del imperio, sobre una planicie cubierta de nieve, el cuerno pasó ahí varias semanas y luego comenzó a brillar, cambió su forma curva a una forma recta y más larga, se volvió de color blanco y con un resplandor hizo aparecer a un pony de tamaño grande, con una melena de color azul cian y blanco<em>

_La magia bondadosa de los ponys de cristal y la magia del corazón habían purificado el poder del rey sombra, dando vida a un nuevo ser, de corazón puro, humilde y bondadoso_

* * *

><p>-"ahora entiendo de donde salió y porque sentimos la energía del rey sombra!" – Twilight se emocionó<p>

-"creo que a todos nos gustaría saber el origen de Arctic" – Celestia sonrió

-"ahh… ponche!" - mientras que a Arctic le daba otro espasmo por beber tanto ponche

Twilight les contó a todos lo que ella vio, sobre el origen de Arctic y sobre la destrucción del rey sombra

-"entonces quiere decir que creamos a un nuevo pony?" – Cadence

-"si y a uno muy poderoso, es bueno que esta vez esté de nuestro lado" – Celestia

En ese momento Arctic despertó

-"no más… ponche…" – Arctic se levantó lentamente y vio a todas las princesas – "amm… reunión familiar?"

-"Príncipe Arctic, te presento a las demás princesas" – Celestia se levantó

-"príncipe?" – todos se impresionaron

-"por supuesto, el nació de la energía de un rey, eso lo hace parte de la realeza, pero al ser tan joven como nosotros lo convierte en un príncipe" – Celestia hizo reverencia y todos la siguieron

-"ah…" – Arctic no sabía que decir

-"como gobernante de Equestria, te doy la bienvenida" – Celestia se levantó

-"que? Pero… entonces por eso soy tan diferente?" – Arctic se miró a si mismo – "soy… soy un príncipe!"

-"así como todos los ponys, como miembros de la realeza tenemos cualidades que nos distinguen del resto también llamados talentos, yo soy la princesa Celestia y mi talento especial es levantar el sol todas las mañanas y ocultarlo por las noches" – Celestia

-"soy la princesa Luna y mi talento especial es levantar la luna cada noche y bajarla a primera hora del día" – Luna

-"yo soy la princesa Cadence, mi talento especial es esparcir amor y luz a todos" – Cadence

-"y yo soy la princesa Twilight, mi talento especial es la magia de la amistad" – Twilight

-"no se ofendan pero, a pesar de sus bonitas presentaciones no entendí mucho" – Arctic

-"quiero decir que tu talento especial tiene que ver con algo relacionado al frío, parece que no lo has descubierto aún ya que tu Cutie Mark no está" – Celestia

-"mi Cutie Mark? No esta!?" – Arctic se revisó los costados y era verdad, su Cutie Mark había desaparecido

-"al no conocer tu talento, tu poder mágico no está totalmente bajo tu control y te protege ante situaciones peligrosas tal como pasó hace un momento" – Celestia

-"entonces, debo conseguir mi Cutie Mark de nuevo!" - Arctic

-"eso puede esperar, mañana te presentaré en Canterlot y serás coronado primer príncipe de Equestria" – Celestia

-"súper! Un evento único en Equestria y estaremos ahí!" – Twilight se emocionó

-"no creo que vaya a ser el único pero si el primero, los espero a todos en Canterlot a primera hora, por el momento Arctic tendrá que hospedarse con alguna de ustedes" – Celestia

-"yo lo hospedaré!" – Rarity salió debajo de una mesa junto con Sweetie Belle – "en mi boutique tendrá una habitación digna de un príncipe"

-"Rarity?" – Twilight

-"oye! Yo también quiero hospedarlo!" – Rainbow Dash bajó del techo con Scootaloo en sus cascos – "nada mejor que una habitación esponjosa y suave para un príncipe"

-"Rainbow Dash?" – Twilight

-"espera un momento! Creo que es mejor que el príncipe se hospede en mi casa" – Apple Jack entraba por una ventana con Apple Bloom en su lomo

-"ja! En ese granero? Por favor Apple Jack, ese no es lugar para la realeza" – Rarity

-"por lo menos no le faltará de comer" – Apple Jack

-"oigan creí que habían ido a sus casas porque las niñas estaban cansadas" – Twilight

-"creo que ninguna de nosotras pudo estar tranquila sabiendo que hablarían de algo muy importante aquí" – Rarity

-"disculpen por estar espiando" – Rainbow Dash

-"discúlpenos alteza" – Apple Jack hizo reverencia y se quitó el sombrero

-"no se preocupen chicas, ustedes también debían saberlo, ser los elementos de la armonía las vuelve parte de la realeza, pero deben ponerse de acuerdo para hospedar al príncipe Arctic" – Celestia salió y luego se fue volando junto con Luna, Zecora también regresó al bosque Everfree

-"yo me quedaré con ustedes, si no es problema" – Cadence

-"para nada Cadence, me alegra que te quedes con nosotros" – Twilight – "eso me da una idea! Hagamos una pijamada!"

-"eso me encantaría Twilight pero la prioridad es conseguir un lugar para que el príncipe descanse" – Cadence

-"puede dormir con nosotras!" – Twilight

-"querida no creo que se vea bien que un chico duerma con todas nosotras" – Rarity

-"tengo una idea" – Arctic se acercó a Cadence – "hace rato la princesa Celestia hizo un hechizo para cambiar su forma, creo poder hacerlo ahora que vi como lo hizo"

-"un hechizo de disfraz!" – Twilight – "es un hechizo muy avanzado para mí, seguro que puedes hacerlo?"

-"ammm…" – Arctic utilizó su magia y el hechizo funcionó, su cuerpo cambió al de una pony con la misma complexión de Cadence, de color blanco y crin más pequeña – "funciono?"

La voz de Arctic había cambiado también, ahora era una voz femenina

-"wow! Dominaste el hechizo con solo verlo! Fue un éxito!" –Twilight

-"ahora si podemos hacer esa pijamada" – Cadence

-"opino que se ve muy bien como princesa" – Rarity

-"hahahaha" – todas comenzaron a reir

-"ammm solo será por esta noche" – Arctic

-"hahahahahaha" – todas se rieron de nuevo

Esa noche hubo una pijamada en el castillo de Twilight, como solo había 6 camas donde dormían las chicas, todas durmieron en el suelo junto con Arctic

* * *

><p>Pero esa noche…<p>

_-"magia… ancestral… oculta… secreto…" – rey sombra_

Arctic tenía sueños sobre el pasado del rey sombra

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :) dejenme su review si les gustó, hasta la proxima!<strong>


End file.
